The Web of Your Lies
by Tyki075
Summary: Basically, Allen is betrayed by his friends and this is his confrontation with them. Song fic to Caught Like a Fly by Falling in Reverse. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR CAUGHT LIKE A FLY BY FALLING IN REVERSE.**

**Tyki075: Hey motherfuckers!**

**Allen: Don't be mean to your readers! That's just a stupid thing to do!**

**Tyki075: Maybe so, maybe so. By the way, happy birthday Allen!**

**Allen: My birthday is tomorrow.**

**Tyki075: True, but I doubt I'll post anything tomorrow so I decided to say it now!**

**Allen: … Mana…**

**Tyki075: … Dude, way to completely destroy the mood…**

**Allen: *sniffle***

**Tyki075: Dude, stop.**

**Allen: *tries to hold back tears***

**Tyki075: Well, now I feel bad… for once. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up really bad memories, Alley-chan.**

**Allen: It's fine... I'm good…**

**Tyki075: Okay. Well, merry Christmas people and happy holidays!**

**Allen: Yeah people! Merry whatever you celebrate at this time of the year!**

**Tyki075: All right, so… I don't really have anything to say since this isn't When Demigods Meet Exorcists so I don't have any announcements.**

**Allen: Thank God, now let's just get this stupid thing over with.**

**Tyki075: Well fuck you too! But fine, whatever, I hope you enjoy the story thing!**

**Moyashi= Whenever Allen is singing/the song lyrics**

The Web of Your Lies:

Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi were surrounded. They had been sent on a mission, nothing special, just get the Innocence and get out, but the second they arrived they were completely enclosed in a horde of Akuma. They tried fighting them off but there were just too many.

Suddenly a figure appeared on a Level Three's head. The figure had white hair and a familiar red scar across his eye. The only strange thing was the seven stigmata across his forehead accompanied with grey skin.

"Allen." Lenalee gasped.

**Attention, attention everyone!**

**I've got a couple things I would like to get off my chest.**

**Haha!**

**Friends!**

**Who the fuck needs them?!**

**You know who you are!**

Allen jumped off the Akuma's head and landed in front of them, then he began singing.

**Caught like a fly**

** In a web of your lies**

**It's truth be told now**

**Or it's meet your demise**

The Exorcists got into battle stances but let the Noah continue his song, he was once their friend, and it was their fault he had gone bad, if they had just treat him right, they wouldn't be here right now.

**So how did it feel?**

**When you held the knife**

**That you stuck right in my back**

**A thousand times**

Allen had turned to Kanda, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him back slightly. Kanda did nothing but look at the ground. Allen turned to Lavi.

**Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave**

**If he knew the person that you had became**

**I will not just lie down and take this**

**Not again, not again**

Lavi winced, Bookmen had died earlier in battle, leaving him to be the new Bookmen, but he turned it down, choosing instead to become an Exorcist, he also knew the Old Panda would be very disappointed with who he was now. Lavi also noticed how Allen had seemed to do nothing the first time they had hurt him, he wasn't planning on doing the same thing again.

**Oh, you've left my heart black and blue**

**Just like your father did to you**

Allen had stepped back from the redhead and turned his back on them, he was swaying to his own tune slightly.

**How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive?**

**See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside**

**Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud**

**I must agree, you're just like me**

The Exorcists flinched, he was basically calling them monsters, just like they had done to him.

**And when you die**

**I won't be at your wake**

**No eulogy from me**

**Just a smile on my face**

They could just hear the underlying threat beneath those words, he was planning on killing them, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

**And while God might be busy**

**With judging your soul**

**I will have slept with the girl**

**That you loved the most**

**You have left my heart black and blue**

**Just like your father did to you**

They knew they should have thought about how he would be affected by what they said and did, they completely shunned him, calling him a monster and a demon, but they never expected for him to turn into this. For him to hurt as much as he did. They really should have though.

**How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive?**

**See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside**

**Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud**

**I must agree, you're just like me**

It was too late to apologize now; there was no turning back, no redemption for them. Not even a Noah deserved what they had dished out.

**Now how does it feel, knowing you're barely alive?**

**See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside**

**Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud**

**I must agree, you're just like me**

Lenalee began walking towards Allen, only to stop when said teen glared at her with such pure hatred and fury in her eyes, that her legs moved her back for her.

**I'm no fucking saint**

**But at least, I'll fucking sing about it**

**Oh, the audacity!**

He stopped singing and stalked up to the group, who shrank back from his gaze.

"You hurt me, so I, being the gentleman that I am, decided to pay you in kind." Allen snarled.

As the Noah of Destructive advanced on the Exorcists an insane smirk split his features, the fear already in the Exorcist's hearts grew, as did their regret as they witnessed what exactly it was that their actions created.

**End.**

**Tyki075: Yes, that is literally ALL there is. I will leave the rest to your imagination; please don't leave a review asking what happened. You can tell me YOUR VERSION OF WHAT HAPPENED, but please do not ask me. Actually, I would love to hear what you think happened; I would enjoy reading those so if you feel like it, I would highly encourage it.**

**Allen: … O.O… You are such a bitch *walks out***

**Tyki075: Wait! Allen! Hey! Get your ass back here! Review, fav, etc. Please! It helps me get better! Thanks! Bye! *runs out after Allen* Get your little Noah/Exorcist ass back here!**


End file.
